LocationXoVer
by RadiantMoonField
Summary: A world,one unlike any other, people, beings, monsters all trapped in a world not their own. As time passed peace was managed. Though be it Dreams or Reality things are about to change.


(This Chapter was written by myself and someone else)

This story is weird, anything that belongs to a fandom belongs to that respective fandom. Most ALL Characters are OC's and belong to their respective real life counterpart. Enjoy~

**TIME: 30 seconds after entry of space dimensional portal...**

Chapter 1: Discovery of the Beast, who or what the hell are you?

Katagiri felt the air rush past his face, the wind whipping at his ears and gripping his bodyin a vain effort to stop his decent. A sudden blast of air met his face, forcing his eyes open. A bright light blurred his vision, a long stream appendage black as charcoal flew in his vision. His blurry sight now clearing as he could see for what it truly was.

A tail. A HUGE tail, one that belonged to the greatest creature to ever walk the planet. Fear speared his heart as he screamed. The two were falling through the planets atmosphere at an alarming rate, Godzilla's roared as they tumbled through the air, both strugeling to remain right side up. Katagiri began flailing his hands around trying despriatly to balance himself when he saw what was below. Deep blue.

The Ocean.

He regained his wits that he had left and streamlined himself in an effort to catchup with Godzilla's rapidly falling mass. Godzilla bellowed, Katagiri could just berly hear it above the rushing of air. He was getting closer, closer and closer to Godzilla's tail as it flailed in the air. The earth below came up fast, he reached out and grabbed onto the tough hide.

He screamed as pain raced through his arm, strugling to hold on while the tail lashed about. Holding on for dear life he became doused in cold water. Godzilla reacted to the cold water and began to swim, still holding on to the tail, Katagiri struggled but held tight. After some time he no longer had air, he gasped as water filled his lungs believing that this was the last time he would breath. Only to be surprised moments after with strength returning to his body.

_'I'm breathing underwater!'_

Perhaps being exposed to Godzilla's blood did this?

'_This is certaintly gonna be an interesting trip.'_

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Kiana wasted no time in getting the other government leaders gathered for an emergency meeting. The last thing she needed was Cimmerian city in jeopardy from more monsters, the discovery mad by Katherine and F.S.B of a strange dark anomaly in the southern hemisphere of the planet caused her great concern.

"All right F.S.B, what have we got?"

Kiana asked as she took a seat in her chair at the large confrence table. The other straightened out a few papers before her ,

"At about 1300 we experienced a major amout of radioactivity and dark energy pulses emanating from the Gersabian Peninsula. At around 1330, the energy spike and pulses tripled in frequency and vibration, causing some of the buildings in the idustrial sector of the city to collapse. It was at this point that we sent out a drone to calculate the amount of energy emanating from the anomaly." she hesitated as she attempted to find the right words,

"Well, get on with it"

spoke Giga,

F.S.B shrunk back even more at his authoritive tone. She nudged Katherine to finish for her,

"The scans that the drone took showed that the anomaly was released massive amounts of high concentrated radioactivity and dark energy, consistent with the kind of energy emited by monsters."

Yumi -Head of the Environmental Agency- leaned forward, asking in a serious tone,

"How concentrated are we talking here?"

Katherine gulped nervously and continued,

"Enough radiation to equal that of three hydrogen 100 megaton warheads going off simultaniouly emmit."

Sure enough that silenced the room, what on Animare could cause that much radiation?

"However, at 1445 approximatly, the anomaly simply vanished along with the radiation and dark energy."

This relieved everyone, relaxing lightly with the thought that the anomaly no longer posed a threat.

"Then the probe picked up a new source of radiation"

The room tensed up again, Katherine reasurred them that it was much less than the anomaly's output with no proof of dark energy.

"However we switched to optical and saw this."

On the screen was a large lizard roaring as it tumbled to earth below and seconds later crashed into the ocean. Kiana was the first to ask,

"What was that Katherine? How big was it?"

K.S,B answered :

"To answer your first question, we believe that it was either created or teleported by the anomaly and since it doesn't give off any dark energy. We can assume the creature teleported here and because it is giving off abnormal amounts of radiation we believe that it to be a mutation. For your second question by using the background as a scale the creature appears to be around a hundred meters tall."

The whole room once again became silent, each with thoughts and fears of such a creature. One that big could be powerful, o think if it came towards a major city, esspecially the capital, who knew how much distruction it could bring. Lazant spoke,

"Then I believe we'll have to destroy it. Any means necessary."

Many -including Terios and Giga- nodded their heads in agreement Yumi however stood up, knocking over her chair in the proccess.

"You can't just kill it! It's a living being not some mechanical mayhem or evil monster!"

Lazant stood next, calmly rising while trying to hide his raising anger,

"Did you not hear how big it is? 100 meters, 100 METERS! That's big enough to tower over our highest skyscrapers! If it got into any populated areas the destruction would be indescribable."

Terios stood next, gaze nothing but serious,

" Unfortunatly I have to agree with Lazant on this. If we let this creature run amuck through the world it could devistate our planet."

"But the research that we could gain from a creature like that! The leaps in technolog-"

"Are all well and good, but this creature will do more harm than _good_. We have no choice but to-"

"ENOUGH!"

Again, the room silenced while Kiana rose to address the room.

"All in favor of preserving th creature, raise your hands."

Kiana,Yumi,Katherine,F.S.B raised their hands, no one else. Kiana sighed as she sat back down, knowing the answer to the next question. It seemed the creature's fate was decided.

"All those in favor of destroying the creature, raise your hands."

Everyone else's hands rose,

"Then it's settled. Giga, Lazant, Terios, do what ever needs to be done to destroy that creature. Dismissed."

As the rest of the governments leaders filed out, Yumi hung her head in sadness.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Katagiri groaned as he felt his dead tired body dragged on the sandy beach by Godzilla's tail. Releasing his hold his face hit hot sand, it took only a few seconds before he was scrambling off the hot beach.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

he shouted each time his foot hit sand. When he finally reached the tree line and recovered from his burns he looked to see the disapearing beyond the trees in the forest. He took in a big breath and released it...spewing blue flame.

Starled, he scurried backwards, his heart now pounding. Suddenly pain flew freely through his arm, snaking upwards. He pulled it aside to see puncture marks, he had been bitten by a reptile he had never seen before. A snake, which hissed and coiled back, venom dripping from large teeth. As if reacting to the venom a sudden pain along his back caused him to once again collapse on the ground. The burning sensation was so strong that he felt as if he was going to combust at any moment. A ripping sound cut through the pain and now was sprouting white dorsal fins.

"What the-"

More pain burned across his body, his hand was transforming, his skin becoming dark and scaly, not unlike a wild animal. His clothes ripped and a tail grew as he changed a menacing roar filled the beach and birds could be seen flying away.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Laying calmly, ignorant of the world was a young girl of about 15. porcelin skin and frail body lay in a large gold bed adorned with purple accents and a silver cresent moon on the headboard. A lone figure sat at her window,

"I'll be back later, Ciao~"

The figure jumped put the open window of a large clock tower sarounded by red grass of it's floating island. A fence like structure gaurded the edges, large metal pillars remenecent of clock hands reaching out towards the expanse of the place all dream of. Looking up one would find the darkness and beauty of what could be described as the starry night sky along with two individual moons. Each standing out amungst the darkness, there were no stars, this place exsisted for the mere minds of the people of Animare. A pocket dimension one would call a "Dream". The two moons that gracefully existed along with the Clock Tower was "Prospit" a gold moon whoes in habitants dressed as such and "Derse" the darker purple moon.

She never really thought about why certain people's dreams led them to either place, it wasn't her purpose. She knew that she was to protect the other that slept in the Clock Tower, her little island that stood still in time, while also protecting those who slept here from monsters that came frm a menacing dark space a distance away. She called them nightmares, it made sense, if this place exsisted for "dreamers" then nightmares would occur too right? Clear blue eyes, almost crystal in appearance stared at the sight before her. Her pink hair waved around her as if under water, like always in the mechanical themed tank of hers.This was her life, for a while now, since she herself arrived in this world.

She exsisted here unlike those before and after, they all lived in Animare, awake. Thoughts traveled back to the one sleeping in the Clock Tower, when will _she _wake up? The girl had been asleep when she woke up here. What was her purpose? Sighing away those thoughts she allowed herlef to float up, drifting at a casual speed to Prospit. As she approached the the cloud line her attention was grabbed by a one drifting to closely to her right.

Eyes widening at what she saw, a portal -similar to the one that brought many to Animare though stranger in appearance- pulsed and dispersed leaving behind a large form to drop to the ocean. Though on closer inspection she could see a smaller figure fall, a human shaped one. She watched in both fear and facination. This was cut short by a loud sound that echoed out from Derse. A dark, painful roar. Fear peirced through her as the roar echoed around her, she turned and raced to Derse in hopes of finding the source of the sound. As she landed on a cloud she spoke to her partner,

"Ink. Search."

And on que her shadow split off and raced out to look down around the moon in search.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Katagiri woke with a start, and to a bad head ache. He sat up and rubbed his aching head in an effort to sooth the pain, that's when he got his first glances at his new surroundings. He gasped as he saw pink clouds all over, a pale blue sky beyond that which darked as it ascended. To him, it was beautiful, almost like heaven to him.

He took a moment to look down at himself, starled by his new attire. He wore royal purple pj shorts and a royal purple v-neck tee-shirt. While he didn't mind the change of clothes he was more concerned with wondering where the heck he was. Something poked him on the back of his arm, something sharp. He looked back to find...well...he didn't know what the hell it was.

"What the hell?"

The creature poking himwas small, only a bit bigger than his torso. It was black, dark as night with bright yellow circle eyes, staring at him like moons. The head was spherical with two jagged antentas atop it. Kind of like an ant if he were to be honest. Sharp dark claws blended with his body and short legs, the creature also seemed to have a large curiosity as it continued to poke him. At this point, Katagiri had enough.

"Hey, stop that will you"

He said, pushing the creature back with his hand. The thing quickly swiped a claw back at him, this making Katagiri thinking he just had an episode with an angry cat.

"OW! THAT BEEP HURT!"

He yelled at his face while the thing raced away. After he had comforted his scratched up face he raced after the creature, an effort to grab the creature that had harmed him. As he reached out to grab it, it flattened itself into a 2-D shadow on the cloud. Katagiri fell face first into the cloud below him.

"OW!"

meanwhile the thing materialized at a safe distance, opting to stare at the teen.

"What the hell are you?"

The only response he received was it turning away and once again leaving Katagiri behind. Determined not to be outwitted again he bolted after it. Closing in on it he screamed,

"I've got you now you litte bugger!"

Unfortunatly, once again missed as it flattened itself to avoid Katagiri's hands.

"AW! _BEEP_ ! How many times is he gonna do-"

He stopped short as his radioactive green eyes traveled up a pair of leggs that stoop confidently before him. Further and further up till his gaze from at the face belonging to the owner of those long legs. And had it not been for the fact she looked ready to kill him with a frying pan he might have comented on her looks.

"Uh..."

He really didn't know what to say, as the girl bent over, one knee touching the cloud below them. She stared him right in the eye, her eyes reminded him of a clear saphire, bright blue that was shadowed over by annoyance and her soft pink bangs. He could make out what looked like fangs, vampire like and her attire- including a pumpkin like mask on the side of her face-reminded him of halloween. She deeply contrasted her sarroundings.

_Oh great, now I'm fu-BEEP-ing dead_

_(=) (=) (=) (=)_

_ " ."_

Her shadow heartless companion obeyed, breaking off her natural shadow and fled out to search the moon Derse. Derse's atmosphere was strange today, though from the power eminating out around the planet she guessed the changes were a side effect. As it was the middle of the day in Animare there wasn't a lot of people asleep, and in turn here. There were a few -rare- people who could be both awake and asleep at the same time. A shame, the citizens seemed to miss out on the more beautiful moments here.

A thud sounded behind her, near her feet. She turned and found a boy- looked older but she really didn't know her own age so, yeah- brown hair messy and spiked out here and there, bright -almost neon- green eyes and a light sun kissed tan. He matched the inhabitants of Derse -The royal purple pajamas were a give away-though from the energy his body was producing he was the source of the strange changes. She then noticed said green eyes slowly floating up her body,

_The pervert!_

A blush dusted the others cheeks before his face changed to fear, noticing her anger. She knelt down to face him, eyes never leaving his. He flinched when she spoke, mouth opening, revealing her fangs. So she drank some blood, big deal.

"Name?"

His face blanked, catching up to what she said. He muttered a _what? _At that she replied,

"_What~ _is your~ name?"

Dragging out the "what" and "your" with fake playfulness, he tensed at this, catching on.

"K-Katagiri"

She smiled, once again revealing pointed canines.

"Katagiri, my name is Hikaru"

She followed with a swift motion of grabbing his shirt collar, lifting him and tossing him like a javalin thirty (30) feet away. He skid another ten feet and rolled another three, Katagiri groaned as he picked himself up. Today was just not his day. He managed to get his balance and footing when she approached him, inches away,

"DON'T KILL ME! WHAT DID I DO!?"

She let out a small gigle at the outburst,

"First, I'm not going to kill you. Maybe. And second, do you really need an answer to that? I'm fairly sure you know the answer to that question already."

He relaxed visible at the answers, face red again at the second. He sighed turning to face her again. He head tilted to the side, asking him,

"Tell me, about the giant lizard you came with."

"Giant...Lizard?"

"Yes, the one I saw you with in Prospit"

"Prospit?"

Sigh, this was going to take a while...

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Hikaru had finished explaining what she came to know as her reality. The dream moons, her home the clock tower and how him being there meant he was unconcious or sleeping. In return Katagiri had explained the large beast to her. She interupted,

"Remember soon, it'll help you in the long run. Memories are strange, once you begin remember something, the rest come flooding out too."

"What?"

She smiled and pointed out to a cloud,

"You sometimes see things...they're like windows to Animare, I see you're here but your body has been left in a raging fit...or what I'd call your body."

He looked at her in confusion, arriving at a room decorated in royal purple. His name written in light yellow ink, contrasting the door.

"Lay down"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

He did so, getting uder the thick purple confitter. She sat down in the chair next to the desk, moving it to be next to him.

"Now, remember. Why are you here?"

"What?"

She sighed,

"What happened? _Why _are you here?"

"I don't know!"

"When did you fall asleep?"

"I didn't! I was-I...was...I didn't fall asleep"

"Good, then and wake up"

TBC


End file.
